The Beginning
by JasperDieAgain
Summary: It rained that day. When everything started in a chain of fate. When I started to have frightening dreams. That I shouldn’t have shared.
1. Prolgue

_**The Beginning…..**_

_**It rained that day. When everything started in a chain of fate. When I started to have frightening dreams. That I shouldn't have shared. **_

_**0--------------------------------------------------------------------0**_

_**The rain fell from the skies, but some how it was different; then thunder collided with the earth. I was looking out of my window. When a wooden carriage appeared from the hill that seems to never shrink no matter how close u get. A man came out and knocked on my door. I tried to move but couldn't. I felt heavy and tired; I heard more people climb the stairs and my sisters scream in fright. My door broke open and men in strange clothing come in. I stared at fear it self in the face. A single tear fell.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Morning Comes Again**

"**Alice wake up!" yelled my mother**

**I woke up in a daze and thought about my dream that startled my nerves; but I couldn't remember much like always form the past dreams.**

"**Alice are u wake?" called my mother again**

"**Yes." I replied.**

**I decided to ware a simple light purple dress that I got for my 10****th**** birthday, my mother always said purple looked 'lovely' on me because of my complexion or my long black hair; but I always liked yellow on me-self. But oh well I might as well make my mother happy.**

**I went down stairs to have breakfast which lucky wasn't porridge I thought I was going to die after eating it for about a week. My mother handed me my breakfast and left the room.**

"**So, how was your sleep Alice?" asked Isabelle (my favorite younger sister)**

"**It was……..ok." I replied**

"**Ok!? Ha more like horrible I couldn't sleep with your screaming. Like really Alice u made me have no dissent sleep for the past 3 days." Said Victoria. (My ****least ****favorite older sister) **

**I just glared at Victoria; I had no attentions of arguing with her.**

"**Victoria, that's not very nice thing to say!" yelled Isabelle.**

"**I bet u haven't got any sleep ether. I can see the bags underneath your eyes." Snapped Victoria.**

"**Stop fighting you two and Victoria apologies to both of your sisters." Yelled my mother from the other room.**

"**Sorry." said Victoria with no emotion and with no meaning of what she said.**

**Then my mother came back with my sister's school things as well mine. I finished my breakfast, grabbed my things and ran out the door towards Isabelle.**

"**So, did you really not get any sleep?" I asked Isabelle.**

"**I slept until about 3 in the morning. I couldn't really fall back asleep after that." Replied Isabelle.**

"**Oh…." I said.**

"**Don't worry. I didn't go back asleep because of you. It was all of Victoria's complaining. Like that girl can annoy anyone and make them stay up forever." Replied Isabelle with a laugh. I laughed as well.**

**As we walked I could hear Victoria yelling for us to wait up or slow down but, since I was such a good sister I decided to let her get the exercise. **

"**Should we stop for her?" I asked Isabelle.**

"**Umm, I think she can use the run don't u think." She said smiling.**

"**Okay, but we're going to have it when we get home or at school." I joked.**

**Victoria finally caught up painting and sweating a bit. When we got to school we were just in time. If we were late Victoria would blame Isabelle and my self. Luckily our teacher didn't believe Victoria so we got off the hook. At our lunch break I sat under the oak tree with Isabelle and some of my friends; while Victoria was with her friends gossiping and looking at the boys. I had better things to do, plus I didn't like any of the guys anyway (not my type). From there I was I could hear Victoria telling her friends about me like she usually does.**

"**She was like screaming really loud and I could ****not**** get ****any**** sleep." Said Victoria as she was telling her friends.**

"**Was Alice ok?" questioned one of Victoria's friends.**

"**Why should you care? You're not her friend." Snapped Victoria.**

"**Well, any who. What do u think of that guy? He's cute." Said Victoria.**


End file.
